


Fairy- tale Prince part 1

by hs1dfan



Series: Fairy-Tale prince [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hs1dfan/pseuds/hs1dfan
Summary: Fairy-tale prince is a three part story. They are all short stories.Part 1;Aylin goes to the take me home tour in Amsterdam with her friend Anne. Its about how she first met Harry.Part 2:In progress. (about 6 years of being in a relationship)part 3:finished





	Fairy- tale Prince part 1

**Characters:**

Harry & Aylin

 

**Friday 3 rd May 2013 **

_‘’Oh, my god... yes, I’m coming stop yelling at me!’’_ I screamed at my friend Anne. She woke me up from my amazing nap in this great HUGE bed. This bed was bigger than the one I have at home. You see I’m not at home right now, my friend Anne dragged me down to Amsterdam for a one direction concert, so were staying in a hotel.  I’ve known about one direction for a while, but never became a full-on fan. Anne got tickets for the take me home tour and she didn’t want to go alone, so I decided to go with her…. I mean what can happen right? We can go to bars and maybe go out.

Suddenly I hear a loud knocking on the door again and again and again, and then I realised I was still in bed and got lost in my thoughts.

 _‘’ AYLIN GET UP… get your lazy ass out of bed.’’_  Anne yelled again _. ‘’ YES YES OKAY, I’M COMING!!’’_   I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed, put a little bit of make-up on. I decided not to look in the mirror because I already knew it looked like shit. When I opened the door the first person I saw was my best friend Anne... She looked a bit pissed off that it took me took so long to get ready. _‘’ I’m sorry okay! I needed to take a nap... I’m not ready for this fan girl stuff.’' Anne sighed and said‘’ yeah yeah... just shut up. Your 19 years old WHY do you need to take a nap. Seriously I don’t get it.  NOW LET’S GO’’._ The first few hours walking around in Amsterdam was alright. Seeing the nice buildings, canals, the markets. But that was not why we were walking around. You see Anne has been loving these guys ever since they were on the X Factor. She told me all about Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis. To be completely honest the only one she talked about was Harry, showing me photos and videos. I swear I’ve never seen a girl freak out so much over a picture. All she wanted out of this day was to see one of the guys (preferably Harry). After like 5 hours of walking around in Amsterdam, drinking coffee at Starbucks (Yes Starbucks. And we all know the reason why) I decided it was time to have dinner. Anne didn’t want to at first because we wouldn’t find Harry if we were having dinner. I found this lovely little French restaurant and asked if there was a table for two available, the nice lady led us to a table in the back. Anne was freaking out as usual because in her words; _‘’ OH MY GOD, HARRY KNOWS FRENCH, YOU ARE SUCH A GREAT FRIEND’’_ I just shrugged and sat down. What Anne didn’t know was that Harry was at the same place as we were. Surprisingly I recognised him, I mean I must be able to recognise at his face after seeing it so much. The fact that she freaked out near him made me giggle and laugh out loud. All Anne could do was look at me funny and ask; _‘’ uhm... why are you laughing like this? I mean its harry.’’ I was trying to stop my laughing and said;’’ yeah, I know love. It’s just that... uhm ‘’_ And I started pointing at a table two rows on our left side. She took a glance at that table turned around quickly.  Anne started whispering _; " oh my god... That is Harry styles_ "

 I didn't think he heard what she was saying or that Anne was freaking out. At least that's what I thought, I should have known better then to think that. Anne and I were ordering our food and chatting about everything and anything. We heard Harry laugh a couple of times, and to be honest it was the beautiful thing on the planet.  You know about fans who try to get a sneaky picture of Harry?? Yeah... I stopped Anne from doing that and told her to let him have his privacy. Anne understood that, she has seen what some fans can do.  Anyways I’m drifting away from what I wanted to tell. After a while Anne left to go use the restroom, and I was stuck sitting by myself. One thing about me; I hate being alone in a restaurant. I was looking around in the restaurant trying to find something that would make me feel less awkward.  Oh… and yes, I did find something. It was sad though. I saw this nice-looking guy being dumped by his girlfriend, and she started yelling at the poor guy.

 There were more people who noticed that event including Harry. Harry and I looked at each other and we both gave a weak smile. Like we both felt sorry for the guy. That was the first-time Harry and I looked at each other, and might I say it was mesmerizing and magical. He looked like a real-life prince.  All the things I’ve heard from Anne about fans being in love with him as a person. Yeah... I could see that. I might have stared at him longer then you might think is appropriate, and when I heard Anne’s heels I snapped out of my own thoughts. Anne stood in front of my perfect view of Harry and smirked _‘’ Well well well. What did I see just now? Did you stare at the one and only Harry Styles?’’_ I felt that a blush was starting to creep up my face. _‘’ ssst.. no I…i.. i wasn’t. I didn’t stare.’’_ Not only did I started to stammer _,_ I also realised that Anne said it with enough volume that HE could hear it. The thing is I noticed Harry look over to me again when Anne said that, I swear I looked like his smile grew even bigger.  When Anne and I were done with our dinner, we asked for the check. The waiter came over to our table and informed us that our check had been paid. I looked at Anne and said _‘’ He didn’t pay, right?’’._ Anne just shrugged and got her coat. That girl was something else, first freak out over harry and then when he might have paid our bill she’s acting like it’s the most normal thing in the world. 

 We were about to leave when the nice lady who showed us our seats called us back. Not us to be honest, just me. Things like that always make me very nervous, I’m not joking. It’s like being called out by your teacher when they ask if you’ve learned any of the things they gave up as homework.  _‘’AYLIN, are you coming?????’’_ Anne yelled, _‘’ Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute._ ’’ and Anne just nodded. The woman (she introduced herself as Tess) gave me a note and wished me a lovely evening. When I walked outside I saw that Anne was in tears and jumping up and down. And I watched her jump like a bunny for a while. Don’t hate me for it… it’s just really funny. I put the note in the pocket of my jeans and asked  _‘’ what’s with the jumping?’’_. Anne stopped her jumping and looked at me. ‘ _’ I JUST GOT A PICTURE WIITH HARRY STYLES, AAAAAAAAAHHHH. MY LIFE IS COMPLETE , I‘VE FLATLINED. HE LOOKS SO GOOD, HIS ABS ARE AMAZING, I FELT THEM… IT’S JUST OH MY GOD….’’_ That is my friend in full fan girl mode, its entertaining. While we were walking back to our hotel, she showed me the picture. I’m not afraid or ashamed to say that yes, he looked stunning in that photo _. ‘’ Aylin, why did that lady asked you to come back inside?’’_ Anne suddenly asked. _‘’ OH… shit I forgot! She gave me a note. Haven’t even looked at it yet,’’_ as I opened the note I felt two eyes burning a hole in the paper. So much for privacy.

 

* * *

  **Th** **e note;**

_Hi,_

_I know this may look strange and even a little bit creepy. Sorry I couldn't give it to you personally.  I saw you in the restaurant today and you grabbed my attention. I’d like to get to know you better! Give me a call or a text if you’re okay with that.. I’m going to be here for at least one more day. Maybe we can have lunch somewhere? My number is +44 1234 567890._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_H._

* * *

 In all honesty? I FUCKING died on the spot, excuse my rudeness. Anne did the external freak out for me. When I was laying in my bed I was thinking about if I should text him. I decided to take the plunge and texted him.

 

 # **Aylin:**

Hi! I got your note. I’d like to meet you to! My name is Aylin btw.

 

I was so fucking scared he wouldn't replay. That I couldn’t fall asleep until I heard the sound from my phone. And there it was.... the *ping* sound.  Oh god my heart dropped in to my toes. I got my phone and when I looked it was just a message from Anne.

**#Anne:**

So…..my lovely almost harry styles his girlfriend,  did you send him a text or not? I’d like to be updated if possible.

 

* * *

 

**#Aylin:**

Yeah yeah. I texted okay? Can you please stop texting? I’ll keep you updated. Probably tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

_*ping* Anne wouldn't reply so fast, she never does. Literally it's always 10-20 minutes before she replies._

 

**#Harry:**

Hi! Nice to sort of meet you Aylin.  I was hoping you’d reply! :)  how does 1 pm sound? We can meet at the restaurant we were tonight?  H.

* * *

  **#Aylin:**

1 pm sounds good! And yes, that’s probably a good idea. I’ll see you tomorrow Harry.

 

* * *

  **# Harry:**

See you then Aylin! I’m looking forward to it.

 

 

This day... this was the day that changed my life forever. After this day I would call this guy my friend, lover and my own personal fairy- tale prince. 


End file.
